


Gay For You

by thekingoftrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I just wanted to write some idiots being idiots, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tsukishima's Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingoftrash/pseuds/thekingoftrash
Summary: Hinata just wants to compliment his favorite team mate.





	Gay For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 15 minutes so it's not the best rip  
> Also Hinata is eternally me I just wanna see my boy smile

“Say, Hinata,” Sugawara starts as they’re all (sans Kageyama) tying their shoes and slipping on their uniform jackets in the gym after practice, “Is there a reason why you’re suddenly complimenting Kageyama so much now?”

 

Everyone except for Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Sugawara himself freeze like he’s just said something forbidden. But that seems to be Sugawara’s thing, Tsukishima notes. Hinata hums, placing a finger on his chin. “No, not really.”

 

Sugawara smiles softly at him. “Before, you guys seemed to really hate each other. Ah, or really, you were more like rivals.”

 

“Hey! We’re totally still rivals,” Hinata protests. He crosses his arms, glancing away. “But just because he can be a jerk sometimes, doesn’t mean I can just ignore when he’s really good.”

 

Tsukishima, who had been listening in, scoffs. “Is your version of really good just him doing the same thing he always has?” He isn’t wrong, really. Hinata had complimented Kageyama twelve times during today’s practice. Yamaguchi had been counting. Nishinoya, who had also been counting, argued with him that the one half-compliment he gave totally counted as one, so it would technically be thirteen.

 

Hinata hums again as he buttons up his blazer. “Well, he might always call me a dumbass when I do it, but I know it makes him happy, because he gets all…” he makes some vague clawing motion with his hand that Tsukishima has no idea what it could be referring to, “blushy, and happy, and smiley and stuff.” 

 

A thoughtful look passes over the redhead’s face. Of course the only time he’d ever even have half of an intelligent thought about something would be when it comes to Dumbass #2. Or #1, technically. Possibly. Tsukishima really didn’t want to think about who was technically dumber, because they both suck.

 

“Besides, I like seeing him smile. He frowns too much. He’s gonna get wrinkles when he’s, like, twenty.”

 

Next to him, Sugawara’s mouth flies open. Hinata, being the oblivious idiot that he is, picks up his bag without noticing everyone’s shocked expressions. Well, he does, after a few moments of complete silence. He frowns in confusion, glancing at them all. “What?”

 

“That is the single gayest thing I’ve ever heard,” Tsukishima grumbles with his own kind of horrified awe. “And that says a fucking lot.”

 

The redhead’s eyes widen. “Wha-- what do you mean?? It’s not gay to make sure your rival is always happy!”

 

Daichi and Sugawara exchange a Look.

 

“Hinata,” Daichi says, slowly. “I don’t want to alarm you, but that’s.. Pretty gay.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a thing you do with rivals, typically,” Sugawara adds. Everyone nods along, murmuring their agreement. Apparently the thought has never even crossed Hinata’s pea sized brain before, because he just stands there looking like his soul has drifted from his body.

 

“I…”

 

He gasps.

 

“Oh my god! I like Kageyama! He’s a friend! I  _ like _ like him! I’m gay for him!” He exclaims, hands flying over his head and digging into his orange locks.  _ “I’m gay for Kageyama!” _

 

“Yeah,” everyone agrees in unison.

 

“Gay for what?”

 

He freezes. Everyone stares as Kageyama, who had earlier run off with a face as red as a cherry tomato after compliment number twelve, enters the gym. He has his backpack slung over his shoulder, a small paper bag in one hand. There’s something innocent in the idiot’s normally angry eyes.

 

“Uh…” Hinata trails off, glancing at everyone for help. Tsukishima’s pretty sure that Hinata had even looked at  _ him. _ As if on cue, they all quickly finish up buttoning their blazers and tying their shoes, backing away to the other side of the gym. 

 

Kageyama blinks, frowning. “Did something happen?”

 

Hinata still hasn’t moved even a centimeter, and his expression makes it seem like he just encountered a serial killer in the woods.  “N-no…”

 

Kageyama’s eyes narrow. “Hinata, dumbass, what did you do?”

 

“Nothing!” That reanimates him, as he takes a step back, hands splaying out in front of his face. “Absolutely nothing!”

 

The ravenette gives an unimpressed look. “Hinata, what did you do.” It’s not even a question anymore. That probably bumps him down to Dumbass #2.

 

“I..” He takes a deep breath, hands clenching into fists by his side. “I”m gay! For you! I’m gay for you, Kageyama!”

 

Kageyama barely does anything more than blink. “Oh. Okay. I am, too.”

 

Hinata’s face lights up like someone set him on fire. “W-w-WHAT?!”

 

The ravenette stares at him like he’s stupid. “I like you, too.”

 

Hinata’s face crumples into pure awe. “Is this a dream?” He mutters. Or, Tsukishima thinks he’s supposed to be muttering, but he can clearly hear it from the other side of the gym, so he’s doing a terrible job of it.

 

“Of course not, dumbass.” Even from here, Tsukishima can clearly hear the frown in his voice.

 

Kageyama opens the bag, fishing out two small items. “Pork bun?” He holds out one of them to Hinata.

 

“Ah, sure..” He takes it, glancing at it like it might murder his family. Kageyama rolls his eyes. “It’s just a pork bun, dumbass.”

 

Hinata scowls, taking a massive bite of his bun in an act of what could only be pure defiance. “I knnbow thaf!” Kageyama rolls his eyes again. Tsukishima wonders if it’s possible that he can get brain damage from it. That might explain how he somehow got a  _ negative  _ score on his latest math test, and that was with Tsukishima (unwillingly) helping him.

 

The blue eyed boy motions him to the door. “C’mon Hinata, let’s go.”

 

“‘Kay.” Hinata doesn’t even put up a fight as he grabs his bag, stepping out onto the pavement outside. Kageyama grabs the boy’s free hand, the other holding up a mini wave, since he’s also holding a pork bun.

 

“See you guys tomorrow,” he calls. His face is as blank as ever as he turns back around.

 

With that, the two of them disappear out of sight.

 

The gym is completely silent for a few, painfully slow moments.

 

“What the fuck,” Daichi says. His eyes are wide with shock. But everyone, even Tsukishima, is sporting the same expression, so he can’t even make fun of it.

 

“Did that really happen?” Tanaka mutters under his breath.

 

“Kageyama didn’t even blush…” Asahi notes. He sounds completely and utterly terrified. Nishinoya pats him roughly on the back even though he has tears in his eyes. "How manly."

 

“Romance of the goddamn century,” Tsukishima deadpans. Next to him, Yamaguchi gives in a nervous smile. “At least we’ll never be as romantically hopeless like them, right, Tsukki?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

But even he knows that they absolutely will be.


End file.
